


One Day We'll Have Our Happy Ending

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hooking up with Santana, Quinn experiences her own gay panic and internal angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day We'll Have Our Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a post at the Glee Kink Meme Livejournal: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=55601425t55601425
> 
> Basically Quinn facing gay panic and bedding a man.

The realization hit her as she was reclining into her slightly uncomfortable airplane seat on the flight back from Lima after the non-wedding. With a furrowed brow, she managed to shake it off.

The thought came back as she unlocked the door to her dorm room at school and threw her suitcase onto the bed. Physically shaking her head this time, she shoved it away and began to unpack.

It was two hours later, while sitting with her laptop and unsuccessfully not working on her sociology paper she needed to finish, that her mind started to wander again. And this time she couldn't stop her thoughts. It was like a dog with a bone - she couldn't let it go. 

She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't help it. Slapping her laptop shut, Quinn sighed. There was no avoiding her revelation - Santana had given her not only the best sex she'd ever had, but also the only orgasms another person had given her.

Quinn leaned back against her chair and rubbed her temples. She'd told Santana it was just an experiment and a one-time thing. Quinn was in touch with herself and was pretty sure she was straight. And straight girls often experimented - hell, she was in college, just about every college kid experimented. It was practically a collegiate rule these days. So she was fine with their brief hook-up (ok, fine, hook-ups, since they had round two the morning after).

Again, Quinn was comfortable with what had happened. She was secure in her sexuality. There was no doubt, but...

Goddammit. There was that realization again. Santana was the best lover she'd ever had, and the only one to bring her to orgasm. Quinn racked her brain, trying to justify it. Okay, there was obviously no comparison with Puck, since she was drunk and barely remembered any of it. Then there'd been Sam; while sweet and attentive, he'd never been able to get her off (not like Santana had - oh shit, shut up, brain). Finally, Finn, the last guy she'd slept with. Quinn would have almost preferred the drunk, hazy tryst with Puck to sex with him. Finn had been nothing but clumsy and didn't even seem to have much knowledge of the female anatomy. He had been totally clueless in bed, and had barely gotten her wet. Definitely not nearly as wet as Santana had made her. Actually, the Latina had her soaking wet...no! No lesbian thoughts tonight! Quinn vaulted out of her chair, trying to push back the memory.

It was only because Santana went down on her, Quinn reasoned to herself. A guy had never eaten her out before, and it was a new experience, and women generally came easier from oral. Santana being a lesbian, and having probably several years experience sleeping with Brittany, made her especially good at eating pussy so it was no wonder Quinn was able to get off with her so easily when guys hadn't been able to do the same.

Nodding slightly, Quinn sank back into her chair. Yes, that's all it was. Santana's pussy-eating skills and talented fingers would make any woman fall apart, and it didn't make her gay like the Latina. She shivered slightly at the memory of her friend's tongue working her clit and slick folds. 

Quinn grabbed for her iPhone. Enough of these ridiculous thoughts, she would remind herself how straight she was. Obviously she hadn't tried hard enough or had sex with the right guy yet to truly enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dustin," Quinn purred, squeezing his bicep flirtatiously as she slid into his dorm room.

"Hey there, beautiful," he replied back easily, his hazel eyes meeting her own. He saw the look on her face and was elated to realize she was a sure thing tonight. Dustin had been interested in Quinn since they first met in their shared English class last semester, but up until now she'd rebuffed all his advances. They'd exchanged numbers as friends, but now it appeared his luck was changing, much to his delight. 

"Sooo," Dustin drawled, letting her take the lead as he led her closer to his bed. 

"I want to fuck you," Quinn stated boldly, sinking onto the mattress with a coy smirk. She grabbed his belt buckle, pulling his muscular frame closer. Her head was now within inches of his crotch. "I want your cock."

Dustin pushed his lower half closer to her. "Oh yeah? What do you want to do with my cock?"

Quinn grappled with his belt buckle. "I want to suck it. I want your big dick in my mouth. I'll suck your thick cock so good until you cum in my mouth."

Dustin bit back a groan as she unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down, leaving him in his tented boxers. "Really? You want me to fuck your face? Are you my little slut?"

Grasping his hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, Quinn slowly began rubbing up and down. "I'm your slut. I'll do whatever you want."

Growling, Dustin pulled his boxers down and presented the blonde with his aching, erect member. It was straining and pre-cum was already leaking out. "Get on your knees and suck it."

Following his command, Quinn dropped to her knees and let the throbbing dick graze her luscious lips. Dustin ran it across her pink mouth, then took his thick meat and slapped her on the cheek with it. "Suck me, slut." 

Gazing up at him with determined eyes, Quinn obediently opened her mouth and allowed him to thrust in easily. Her lips parted, taking in the bulbous head and then working down the shaft. His long cock slid in, her tongue automatically caressing the underside of the shaft. Dustin grunted and fed in another inch, bumping the back of Quinn's throat and making her eyes start to water.

"Take it, bitch," he murmured, looking down at her and surging forward further, moving into her throat.

Quinn suppressed the urge to gag and brought her right hand up to carefully massage his smooth-shaven balls. This seemed to be all the permission Dustin needed to let loose and begin to fuck her face as he tangled his hands in her hair and thrusted. 

Eyes watering and slobbering messily, Quinn felt him screwing her mouth somewhat roughly. Her hand worked his balls, intent on helping him to his release. As he abused her mouth and throat, Quinn couldn't help but flashback to her night with Santana. The Latina had put Quinn's needs firsts, and her pleasure before her own. The raven-haired girl had pleased Quinn's body, and easily brought her to orgasm like it was her job. Oh shit. Goddammit. This experience was supposed to be about forgetting her lesbian tryst with Santana, not relishing in it!

Quinn managed to pull Dustin's member from her mouth long enough to rasp out, "Let me suck your balls."

"Mmm, kinky, I like that," he moaned, moving his dick aside to give her access.

The blonde quickly nipped and sucked the sensitive skin of his testicles for several minutes, her slim fingers working over his hardness in the process. "Back in my mouth," she commanded.

"I'm close," Dustin warned, unmercifully slamming his eight inches back into her mouth, choking her momentarily.

Quinn pulled back. "Good, I want your cum so bad. I fucking love your cock. I want your to cum in my mouth so bad."

"Fuckin' A," Dustin murmured, fisting his cock. "I'm gonna come on your face." With a strangled moan, he released, his dick erupting and sending ropes of his white cum onto her face. His thick semen splattered across her pretty pink lips and also coated her eyelashes.

Quinn felt slightly dirty but only moved to wipe the cum from her eyes to see, leaving the rest smeared in her face. She couldn't help but think that Santana would have never been so degrading to her. Ugh, no, not those thoughts again. "So, you gonna fuck me, or what, little boy?" Quinn taunted, giving her best HBIC face.

Quinn's sneer seemed to energize Dustin, causing him to harden again. "Clothes off," he ordered, stripping off his shirt and searching his nightstand for a condom. When he turned back, he found Quinn naked and lying on his bed. "Fuck yeah," he growled, using a meaty hand to smack her little pussy.

Quinn jumped at the contact. Her confidence wobbled a bit. "How do you want me?" she squeaked.

"Hands and knees," Dustin told her, rolling the condom onto his rock-hard dick.

Complying, Quinn got into position. Her face was pressed into the mattress and her ass into the air, pussy spread and open. It took her by surprise when Dustin rapidly sheathed his hardness into her from behind. "Oh, Quinn," he moaned, smacking her left ass cheek as he pushed into her.

Uncomfortable, Quinn let out a little grunt as she was penetrated. She felt Dustin's huge cock push into her, and couldn't help but compare it to Santana's tongue and fingers. Stop it, she reminded herself. But as he thrusted into her over and over, all she could remember was how the Latina tirelessly took care of Quinn's needs first. 

With a shout, Dustin came. Quinn was startled to realize she had zoned out. And fuck, this was the fourth guy to fail to get her off. She'd had such high hopes, too.

The blonde knew she had to prove I herself she loved men and their cum. Grabbing Dustin's hips, she pulled him toward her, rolling the soiled and cum-filled condom off his dick. "I love your jizz," she murmured huskily, grasping the filled condom at her mouth and sucking the contents into her mouth.

"Holy shit," Dustin murmured at the sight, groaning as she glued her lips to his and used her tongue to slip a gob of cum into his own mouth. "That's so dirty and hot," he husked, accepted his own jizz into his mouth. "You're such a cum slut, little Quinnie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Rachel," Quinn answered her phone absentmindedly as she opened her Economics textbook.

Rachel said a lot of things (as usual) but all Quinn heard were the words "Santana" and "dating."

Quinn nearly dropped her book. "What?" she demanded.

She could almost hear Rachel's smile through the phone. "Santana is dating this girl Andrea. They really seem to be good together. And they're so cute! You should see them when they - "

"What's so good about their relationship?" Quinn demanded, trying not to sound too interested as she rudely cut Rachel off.

"Um, Quinn? You sound a little intense about this. Anyway, I'm just happy to see San being able to get over Brittany," Rachel answered. "And it's so fun to see Santana and Kurt at gay clubs. All they do is snark and bitch at each other and criticize their respective girl-toys and boy-toys. Santana needs a girl other than Brittany to help her grow and come into herself."

"I bet," Quinn agreed weakly.

There was a faint moaning sound in the background. Rachel gave an indignant noise. "I better let you go, Quinn. Santana and Andrea are being ridiculously obnoxious and loud in Santana's bedroom again. As cute as they may be, I do NOT want to hear them having sex. We've talked about this, for Barbra's sake!"

Quinn let out a hollow laugh. "Sure thing, Rach. Talk to you later."

After they end the call, Quinn reached out to one of her boy toys. They have furious sex, but she still doesn't get as wet as she was with Santana, and it frustrated her in ways she doesn't understand. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn has worked her way through at least five college guys by now. She's taken it in the ass, mouth, and pussy. Yet she's always felt unsatisfied every time. Mentally she blames Santana. But she can't help it - the times they had sex, the Latina spoiled her. Quinn kept imagining Santana in bed with her whilst underneath or on top of her fuck buddies. 

She decided to call Brittany as the first order of business. As soon as the cheerful blonde answered, she blurted out with, "Brittany, did Santana always make you cum? More than guys could?"

Brittany was silent a moment before answering. "Yeah, Q, she did. San was always better in bed than guys were."

Another long pause. "Britt, how did you know Santana was gay?"

Clearing her throat across the line, the blonde replied honestly. "San truly hated sleeping with guys, and only really got wet when she was with me. She only slept with guys because she was scared of being a Lebanese and how people would treat her." Another long pause. "Q, are you trying to tell me something?"

With a subtle cough, Quinn told her she was just curious and gave an awkward signing off before hanging up. Hell, she didn't even know if Santana had admitted to Brittany that she'd banged her other best friend. She also knew Brittany probably saw right through her questioning - the girl may have seemed ditzy to others, but she was more perceptive and could read people better than most. Conflicted, Quinn collapsed onto her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Quinn is so confused about everything, she has decided to confront it all. She catches Santana on the phone one Saturday afternoon.

"Hey, San, how are you?" she asks.

Santana is obviously distracted. "Oh, hi, Q. I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm great, too," Quinn volleys back. 

"What's up?" Santana asks.

"Can I come visit?" Quinn slips out, not even meaning to say it. 

Silence. A beat. Finally, a warm response. "Q, I'd never keep you away. Actually, you better get your ass here soon."

Quinn smiles genuinely. "I can't wait to see you, S."

"Same," the Latina answers.

"I'll let you know when my train comes in," Quinn tells her, getting excited now.

"Can't wait to see you, Fabray."

"Back at you, Lopez."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn searches the train station, looking for Santana. Instead she finds Kurt. He immediately rushes up to her and grabs her arm. "You better not hurt her," he grounds out immediately as he hugs her. 

Pulling away, she glares at him in confusion. "What?" she demands.

"Don't hurt Santana," he states demandingly. 

Quinn shakes her head in confusion. "Kurt, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, Santana and I have found this strange bond due to our shared gayness, and I won't see her hurt," Kurt announced, looking at Quinn disdainfully. 

"I'm still lost," Quinn admits. 

Kurt took a deep breath as he helped Quinn drag her suitcase to a cab. "Let me cut to the chase. San likes you, you're hanging desperately to your heterosexuality, and she has a girlfriend."

"Oh," Quinn muttered, unsure what else to say.

"Yeah, oh," Kurt agreed, sliding into the backseat beside her. "Santana's my bitch, don't hurt her."

Quinn looked into her lap. "I wasn't planning to."

After rattling off the address, Kurt turns back to her. "You may not be planning it, but it could happen. And let me repeat, S has a girlfriend."

Not knowing how to respond, the blonde doesn't, and the pair finishes the cab ride in silence. Shortly after, they arrive at the building housing the Berry-Hummel-Lopez loft. Kurt politely helps Quinn bring her bag in, shooting her a warning look to remind her of their conversation as they enter the loft.

"Quinn!" Santana shouts excitedly, seeing the blonde enter their apartment. She launches herself at the former cheerleader enthusiastically, hugging her tightly and pecking her cheek.

"Hey, S," Quinn replies, returning the hug, warily observant of Kurt's warning glare.

Rachel looks on in slight confusion, before mentally shrugging and greeting Quinn with a warm hug. 

After a polite period of greetings and small talk, Quinn pulls Santana aside for a private talk.

"What's up, Q?" the Latina questions as they settle beside one another on her bed.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn begins."Look, I don't want to freak you out, but after we hooked up, my world kind of turned upside down. I started sleeping with all these guys, and I don't even know why."

"Oh, God," Santana interrupts. "Gay panic. I went through that, too. It sucks."

"But I don't know if I'm gay or not," Quinn counters.

Sighing, Santana put an arm around Quinn's shoulders. "Q, don't take this the wrong way, but you're gay. Maybe you're not a big a lesbian as me, or deep in denial as I was, but your name might as well be Fabgay."

"Shit, you're right," Quinn realized, covering her face with her hands. "Oh my God, I'm gay."

"Hey, don't flip out. Being gay is actually really awesome. Be proud of being a lesbian; I am. I might not have been originally, but I am now. I've accepted it and am comfortable with it. Me and Kurt have the best times at the gay clubs together, too."

Quinn exhaled loudly and leaned into Santana's side. "I'll take your word for it. I just have to wrap my head around the idea."

Squeezing the blonde's shoulder, Santana laid a kiss onto her forehead. "Q, you're gonna be ok. And for the record, if I didn't have a girlfriend right now, I'd totally date your ass."

Quinn couldn't help but grin. "You would, would you? Well, maybe one day it'll happen."

The Latina smirked at her. "Yeah, one day in your dreams, Fabray." Turning serious, Santana lifted Quinn's chin to look in to her eyes. "Seriously, when things are different and the timing is right, we'll take a chance together and see what happens."

Seeing only honesty in Santana's dark eyes, Quinn smiled back. "I'm holding you to that, Lopez."

"Good," Santana replied, fondly gripping the blonde's hand briefly. "Now enough of this emotional bullshit, let's order a pizza. We should get a meat lovers just to piss Rachel off."

"Oooh, in that case, can we see if they can make us a pizza that's nothing but meat?" Quinn answered with a giggle, happy that things were ok between them again.

Yeah, maybe things weren't perfect for them, and they weren't in the place Quinn would like them to be. But Quinn had a good feeling that one day, she and Santana would get their chance together. And when that day came, they would be amazing together. One day they'd find their happy ending.


End file.
